kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Merchandise
Manga Fubuki, Ganbarimasu! 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- 4コマコミック 吹雪、がんばります! (Kantai Collection -KanColle- 4-koma Comic Fubuki, Ganbarimasu!) * on Famitsu Comic Clear * Sponsor: DMM.com * Author: Momoi Ryouta * Debuted: April 23, 2013 * Volume 1 release: December 14, 2013 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 2 release: April 14, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 3 release: August 11, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Latest translated chapter: 44 (Does not include chapters 41 & 43) * Raws available here * Features most of the characters from the series, Fubuki Ise being the most prominent. Focuses on gags based on the original ships and in-game events. * Scanlated on Batoto.net Naval Base Communications 鎮守府通信 (Chinjufu tsuushin) * on Famitsu Comic Clear * Author: Harada Shōtarō Someday in the Calm Seas 艦これ: いつか静かな海で (KanColle: Itsuka Shizukana Umi de) * on Monthly Comic Alive * Author: Saitoh Sakae * Illustrations: Saitoh Sakae * Writer: Tanaka Kensuke * Cooperation: C2 agency * Debuted: November 27, 2013 * Volume 1 release: March 22, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Latest translated chapter: 8''' * A series of mini-arcs connecting a shipgirl to her existing counterpart by gradually introducing shipgirls & rotating the leads. Has the existing counterpart's profile at the arc's end. * Scanlated on Batoto.net Torpedo Squadron Chronicle 水雷戦隊クロニクル (Suirai Sentai Chronicle) * on '''Comp Ace * Illustrations: Miyama Yasuhiro * Debuted: November 2013 * Volume 1 release: June 26, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Ongoing as of Comp Ace's October issue, which released on August 26th, & the Comp Ace website * Features Akatsuki and Tenryuu class ships as the main characters. Follows the story of newly assigned Tenryuu and her new squadron. * The Official Tenryuu Kindergarten Manga Nanodesu! 艦これ。なのです! (KanColle. Nanodesu!) * on Age Premium * Author: Nanaroku ( Pixiv / Twitter ) * Debuted: January 2014 * Volume 1 release: May 9, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Features Inazuma as the main character, along with the rest of her sister ships. The story focuses on Inazuma's conviction to spare the lives of her enemies if possible, as implied in her in-game lines. Takes place in a Venice-esque town. The Whirlwind Girl Shimakaze 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- 島風　つむじ風の少女 (Kantai Collection -KanColle- Shimakaze Tsumujikaze no Shoujo) * on Dengeki Maoh * Illustrations: Yamazaki Kazuma * Debuted: February 2014 * Volume 1 release: November 27, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Latest translated chapter: 10 * A veteran teitoku guides a newly-assigned teitoku to handle newly-assigned Shimakaze & rookie Asashio integrate with the base &, eventually, engage the Abyssal Fleet. Cliches abound, though the other shipgirls are more judiciously characterized. * Scanlated on Batoto.net The Perched Naval Base 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- 止まり木の鎮守府 (Kantai Collection -KanColle- Tomarigi no Chinjufu) * on Dengeki Daioh * Author: Hiroichi * Illustrations: Hiroichi * Debuted: May 2014 * Volume 1 release: December 20, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Latest translated chapter: 4''' * A gradual increase in shipgirls who help Suzuya acclimate newly-assigned Kumano to the base & its quirks. Has a profile for shipgirls at the chapter's end. * Scanlated on Batoto.net Kancolle Play Manga: Kankan Biyori 艦これプレイ漫画 艦々日和 (KanColle Purei Manga Kankan Biyori) * on '''? * Author: Mizumoto Tadashi ( Website / Twitter ) * Volume 1 release: March 24, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 2 release: October 17, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp * The author's report manga, retelling his own progress within the game. The author's self-insert is portrayed as a white penguin(?). Light novels Kagerou, Setting Sail! 艦これ: 陽炎、抜錨します！ (KanColle: Kagerō, Batsubyō Shi Masu!) * on Famitsu Bunko * Author: Tsukiji Toshihiko * Illustrations: NOCO ( Tumblr / Twitter ) * Volume 1 release: November 30, 2013 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 2 release: February 28, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 3 release: July 30, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia 1st Carrier Division, Heading Off! 艦これ: 一航戦、出ます！ (KanColle: Ikkōsen, De Masu!) * on Kadokawa Sneaker Bunko * Author: Kazuyuki Takami * Illustrations: GUNP ( Pixiv / Twitter ) * Volume 1 release: February 1, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 2 release: July 1, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Due to the appearance of the Abyssal Fleet, a fleet lead by Akagi & Kaga transition from exercises & expeditions to all-out war starting south (parsed machine translation). Bonds of the Wings of Cranes 艦これ: 鶴翼の絆 (KanColle: Kakuyoku no Kizuna) * on Fujimi Fantasia Bunko * Author: Uchida Hiroki * Illustrations: Matarō ( Pixiv / Twitter ) * Volume 1 release: February 2, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 2 release: June 20, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 3 release: October 18, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * The official game novelization from Zuikaku's perspective. (parsed machine translation) Day at a Certain Naval Base 艦これ: とある鎮守府の一日 (KanColle - To Aru Chinjufu no Ichinichi) * Authors: Kazuyuki Takami, Akaganedai, Shiide Kei * Illustrations: Koruri ( Pixiv / Twitter ) * Volume 1 release: June 1, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 2 release: November 1, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Day & night tales of shipgirls engrossed with expeditions & exercises. (parsed machine translation) Anthology Comics Yokosuka Naval Base 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- アンソロジーコミック 横須賀鎮守府 (Kantai Collection -KanColle- Anthology Comic Yokosuka Chinjufu) * by Comic Clear Editorial Department * Volume 1 release: September 14, 2013 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 2 release: November 15, 2013 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Volume 3 release: January 14, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Volume 4 release: March 15, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 5 release: May 15, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 6 release: July 15, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 7 release: September 13, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Volume 8 release: November 15, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia Maizuru Naval Base 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- コミックアラカルト 舞鶴鎮守府編 (Kantai Collection -KanColle- Comic a la Carte Maizuru Chinjufu) * by Kadokawa Games * Additionally: Comptiq Editorial Department * Volume 1 release: November 26, 2013 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 2 release: December 6, 2013 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 3 release: February 26, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Volume 4 release: April 26, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 5 release: August 9, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 6 release: November 10, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / YesAsia * Slice-of-life shenanigans Sasebo Naval Base 艦隊これくしょん ‐艦これ‐ 電撃コミックアンソロジー　佐世保鎮守府編(Kantai Collection -KanColle- Dengeki Comic Anthology Sasebo Chinjufu) * Authors: Hisasi (1,3), Suemitsu Jikka (1), saxyun (1,3) Koume Kate (2), ReDrop (2), nylon (2), Sakazaki Freddie (3,4), Sekiya Asami (4), Imai Tetsuya (4), others (3,4) * Cooperation: Tanaka Kensuke KanColle development & management * Volume 1 release: November 26, 2013 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Volume 2 release: January 27, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Volume 3 release: April 26, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Volume 4 release: July 26, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 5 release: October 27, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Slice-of-life shenanigans Advice for Naval Base Life translation 艦隊これくしょん －艦これ－ 鎮守府生活のすゝめ (Kantai Collection -KanColle- Chinjufu Seikatsu no Susume) * by Tech Giant Editorial Department * Volume 1 release: September 30, 2013 * Volume 2 release: December 6, 2013 * Volume 3 release: April 28, 2014 * Volume 4 release: September 26, 2014 KanColle - Anthology * by DNA Media Comics * Release: October 26, 2013 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * ISBN: 9784758007832 Kure Naval Base * Someday, someday Supplementary media KanColle White Paper (Fleet Collection Hakusho Official Book) * by Kadokawa * Release: October 18, 2013 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp * Code: KDK31875 Fleet Collection Ship Girl Catalogue 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- 艦娘型録 (Kantai Collection -KanColle- Kanmusume-gata-roku) * by Kadokawa * Release: June 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * 438 pages of official illustrations, CV information, various artworks, historical tidbits, informative drawings, game information, & more * Various pictures on this website Fleet Collection Pictorial Modeling Guide Visual Reference of IJN Warships for Kan Colle "Admirals" * by Model Graphix * Release: April 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Book date: 2014 May 18th * ISBN: 9784499231282 * 79 pages of 1/700 model kit releases, images of finished waterline models with many covering the various configurations, details of ship equipment & their model equivalents, history & background, map of WWII Pacific battles, & more * Integration with the game in terms of shipgirl illustrations with their model, equipment cards, & comments (possibly quotes). Covers all classes & many shipgirls released in game until sometime before April 2014. RPG: Book for a New Posting translation 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- 艦これRPG 着任ノ書 (Kantai Collection -KanColle- KanColle RPG chakunin no sho) * Author: Kawashima Tōichirō * Illustrations: Hiraiyukio * Release: March 17, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Enjoy the world of KanColle through a TRPG using favorite shipgirls & cooperating with other players to accomplish the Admiral's mission. Additionally, Yuubari's seiyuu Bridcut Sarah Emi participates. (parsed machine translation) RPG: Book for Construction translation 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- 艦これRPG 建造ノ書 (Kantai Collection -KanColle- KanColle RPG kenzō no sho) * Authors: Kawashima Tōichirō Boken Kikakukyoku * Illustrations: Hiraiyukio * Volume 1 release: April 16, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 2 release: June 17, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Expansion sets for KanColle RPG Chakunin no Sho containing additional shipgirls, rules, comics, & solo or group scenarios. (parsed machine translation) Replay Wish Across the Sea RPG translation 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- 艦これRPGリプレイ願いは海を越えて (Kantai Collection -KanColle- KanColle RPG ripurei negai wa umi o koete) * Author: Akira toki-shi Sakae bōken kikaku-kyoku * Illustrations: Daikan'yama webisu * Volume 1 release: July 19, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp * Seiyuu Komatsu Mana (Zuihou & two others) & Bridcut Sarah Emi (Yuubari & four others) spin a new story for a rookie Admiral. (parsed machine translation) Drama CDs Hiei's Curry 比叡、カレーを作る (Hiei, Karē o Tsukuru, lit. Hiei makes curry) * Drama CD 1 * Seiyuu: Touyama Nao * Features the Kongou Class & Takao Class class ships with curry * Nicknamed "One Nao Show" as one seiyuu voices them all. * Translated VN-style below or left as audio on soundcloud with an illustrated translation Akatsuki's Dream 暁の夢 (Akatsuki no Yume, a.k.a. Dreams of Dawn) * Drama CD 2 * Seiyuu: Suzaki Aya & Miyakawa Akane * Features the Akatsuki Class, Houshou, Mogami, the Chitose Class, Michishio, & Asashio. * Translated VN-style below Vocal Collections VC Volume 1 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- 艦娘想歌【壱】 (Kantai Collection -KanColle- Kanmusume Omoiuta Ichi) * Publisher: Kadokawa Games * Released August 3, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp * Track 1: On the Dawn's Horizon * 01 暁の水平線に (Akatsuki no Suiheisen Ni) ** Seiyuu: Iori Nomizu & Saki Fujita (Ikkousen Kikan Ni-dai) ** As Akagi & Shoukaku * Track 2: Morning at the Naval Base * 02 鎮守府の朝 (Chinjufu No Asa) ** Seiyuu: Suzaki Aya (Dai Roku Kuchikutai) ** As the Akatsuki Class? * Track 3: instrumental version of track 1 * Track 4: instrumental version of track 2 VC Volume 2 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- 艦娘想歌【弐】 (Kantai Collection -KanColle- Kanmusume Omoiuta Ni) * Publisher: Kadokawa Games * Release: August 3, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp * Track 1: The Splendid 2nd Torpedo Division * 01 華の二水戦 (Hana No Nisuisen) ** Seiyuu: Ayane Sakura (Jintsuu+Sendai-gata Shimai) ** As the Sendai Class * Track 2: Our Bond with the Admiral * 02 提督との絆 (Teitoku to no Kizuna) ** Seiyuu: Toyama Nao (Kongou-gata Shimai) ** As the Kongou Class * Track 3: instrumental version of track 1 * Track 4: instrumental version of track 2 Original Sound Track OST1 AKATSUKI 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- KanColle Original Sound Track 暁 (Kantai Collection -KanColle- Original Sound Track Akatsuki) * Publisher: Kadokawa Games * Composers: Hiroshi Usami (1,2,3,4,5,11), Kaori Ohkoshi (7,8,9,10,12,13,14,15,16), Michio Okamiya (6) * Release: August 3, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp *01 Home Port **母港 *02 Sortie **出撃 *03 All Ship Girls, Attack! **全艦娘、突撃! *04 Arsenal **工廠 *05 Day Battle (Surface Battle, Begin!) **昼戦(砲雷撃戦、始め！) *06 Night Battle **夜戦 *07 Naval Escort Battle **海上護衛戦 *08 We, shall engage the enemy mobile force **我、敵機動部隊ト交戦ス *09 Decisive Battle! Through Iron Bottom Sound **決戦！鉄底海峡を抜けて *10 Set Sail in Winter! **冬の抜錨！ *11 Attack the Enemy Super Dreadnought Battleship! (Night Battle Arrange) **敵超弩級戦艦を叩け!(夜戦アレンジ) *12 Scout Planes, Begin Takeoff! **索敵機、発艦始め！ *13 Enemy Fleet, Sighted! **敵艦隊、見ゆ! *14 The 2nd Torpedo Division's Wake **二水戦の航跡 *15 Next Round Loaded, Re-engage! **次発装填、再突入! *16 Our Bond with the Admiral (Implemented BGM Ver.) **提督との絆(実装BGM版) Anime Kantai Collection -KanColle- * Directed by: Kusakawa Keizo * Producer: Diomedea * Series Composition: Hanada Jukki * Air date: January 7, 2015 - ? * Episodes: ? * Was initially planned to be aired in the summer 2014, but was eventually pushed back to January 2015 * So far, the following characters have been revealed to appear in the anime: ** Destroyers: Fubuki, Mutsuki, Yuudachi, Shimakaze, Akatsuki, Hibiki, Ikazuchi, Inazuma, Asashio*, Kagerou*, Samidare*, Kisaragi* ** Light Cruisers: Sendai, Jintsuu, Naka, Kitakami, Ooi, Ooyodo ** Heavy Cruisers: Atago, Tone*, Ashigara* ** Aircraft Carriers: Akagi, Kaga, Zuikaku* ** Battleships: Nagato, Mutsu, Kongou, Hiei, Haruna*, Yamato ** Other: Mamiya* ** * Not currently featured on the official site, but revealed through other media * Official website Cancelled side:Kongou 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- side:金剛 (Kantai Collection -KanColle- side:Kongou) * on Comptiq * Illustrations: SASAYUKi * Debuted: December 2013 * Volume 1 release: June 10, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Limited edition of the first volume was bundled with Drama CD1 * Features Kongou and Hiei as the main characters * From the wording, 'due to editorial circumstances' (編集部の事情により), A Wikia contributor supposes some kind of dispute rather than bad sales is at fault. First reported on this page by this Wikia contributor. Black Order * statement by Comics Walker HP * To be by Kozo Omori * Cancelled before release, apparently as a result from conflicts with the editorial staff * Apparently, the first anniversary illustrations Comptiq & side:Kongou ending illustrations contained promotional images * Original post Information parsed though a machine translation * Information provided by this Wikia contributor. First reported on this page by this Wikia contributor.